


Picture Perfect

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance and a bit of smut on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

“Where are you bringing me?” you ask him.  
“You’ll see,” he answers you and you can hear the smile in his voice. You can picture him sitting there in the driver’s seat, that gorgeous smile lighting up his face. You wish that you could actually see him, but you are sitting in the passenger’s seat of his Jag, blindfolded. He’d picked you up from the airport this afternoon and hadn’t told you anything about what the two of you were doing. He had just blindfolded you and put you in the car.  
“I’d like to see you,” you tell him. “It’s the first time we’ve been in the same country in three months and I can’t even look at you. Not ok, Tom.” You pout your bottom lip out and cross your arms over your chest. “I like looking at you.”  
His hand squeezes your knee. “I promise I’ll take it off shortly, love,” he replies. We are almost there. I just want you to be surprised.”  
“You are lucky I love you,” you tell him.   
“The luckiest,” he answers and gives your knee another squeeze before removing it. “We’re here.”  
You feel the car come to a stop and hear the engine shut off. Tom opens his door and gets out. A few seconds later you hear your door open and he takes your hand. Helping you out of the car, he leads you somewhere for a few minutes and then says, “Stop here and kick off your shoes.”  
You step out of your heels and he leads you once again. You feel a change in the terrain under your feet. You think you know where you are but you keep quiet. He loves to surprise you on the rare occasions that you come out to visit him in whichever exotic location he happens to be currently shooting in. You knew going into this relationship that it would be difficult to spend any real quality time together. For this reason, Tom went above and beyond each and every time that you were together. He was really a remarkable man and you thought yourself the lucky one.   
He suddenly grabs both of your arms and stops you from walking any further. You sense his hands reaching up and suddenly the blindfold is pulled from your eyes. You blink as the light hits your sensitive eyes.   
“Surprise,” you hear him say.  
You gasp as you take in the scenery before you. The two of you are standing on a beautiful white sand beach that stretched for miles in either direction. Not a person other than the two of you in sight for as far as the eye can see. A table is set just near the edge of the water. Surrounding the table are candles and flowers, more than you can count. The sun is setting and the orange haze finishes setting the mood.   
“Tom!” you exclaim, turning toward him. “This is spectacular. How did you manage this?”  
“I rented the house and the private beach that goes with it,” he answers gathering you up in his arms. “For the next week it is just you, me and the sea.” He dips his head and claims your lips for his own. Burying your hands in his curls, you pull him toward you. It’s been way too long since you’ve been in his arms and he feels wonderful.  
He pulls away from you and you moan in protest, pouting out your bottom lip again. He catches it between his thumb and forefinger and chuckles.   
“No pouting,” he says. “I’ve got more surprises for you.”  
He pulls you toward the table. He is giddy, you can tell by the boyish look on his face and you can’t help but be excited by whatever he has planned for you. He has never disappointed you once with a surprise. He pulls your chair out for you. Once you are settled, he pulls a single stargazer lily out from somewhere under the table and hands it to you.  
“Stargazer lily!” you exclaim. “My favorite!”  
“I know,” he replies shooting you another dazzling smile.  
He bends and removes his shoes and socks and rolls the bottom of his pants. Unbuttoning the sleeves of his white shirt, he rolls them to his elbows. You love when he does this. Something about the look of his muscular forearms just drives you crazy. Setting his shoes and socks under the table, he then opens a cooler that you didn’t notice. He removes a plate and sets it on the table. He removes the cover and you see a dozen raw oysters set on a bed of ice.  
“Our first date, I was so nervous,” he confesses, settling himself on the chair diagonal from you. “The minute that you walked into the restaurant and I set eyes on you, you took my breath away. I thought that you were the most beautiful woman that I had ever set eyes on. Then once we started talking, I realized that you were also the most intelligent. Our conversation that night ran the gambit from Shakespeare to Physics to pop culture. I was enthralled by you. We sat in the deck of that restaurant talking, eating oysters and drinking cheap beer until they kicked us out. I was half in love with you when I left you at your car that night.”  
He picks an oyster from the plate and runs the shellfish fork around it. Adding a squeeze of lemon and some horseradish he brings the shell to your lips. You tilt your head back and part your lips. The oyster slides into your mouth and you swallow.  
“Delicious,” you say and lick the salty brine from your lips.  
His lips part and he makes a sexy noise before catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Your eyes remain focused on his gorgeous mouth as he repeats the process with another oyster and brings it to his lips. Watching him swallow the oyster is almost erotic. He tosses his head back and you can’t help of think of the countless times that you’ve run your tongue over or pressed your lips to his throat. You share the remaining oyster between yourselves until only the ice remains on the plate. He stands and removes the plate and bends to the cooler once again.  
“Those were delicious, Tom,” you tell him. He pulls another plate out of the cooler and sets it on the table. When he removes the cover you see cold lamb chops and couscous.   
“I know exactly what this one represents,” you tell him with a smile.   
“Do you now?” he responds.  
“Yes, it is one of my very favorite memories,” you answer.  
“That was the second best night of my life,” he says. “Second only to the night that we met. As absolutely delicious as that meal that we had that night at the Greek restaurant was, all that I ould think about the entire night was getting you back to my house so that I could get you out of that beautiful red dress.”  
“All that I could think about was getting you out of all of those layers of that three-piece suit you had on. Even as good as you looked in it, I knew you would look even better out of it,” you tell him.  
He cuts a bite of the lamb and feeds it to you. It is melt in your mouth amazing and you close your eyes, savoring the rich taste. He continues feeding you both and says,” but God, once I got you out of the dress, it was like I’d gone to heaven. The red lace bra, panties and garter with the thigh high stockings! I’m lucky I didn’t finish before I’d even started. You were just ravishing!”  
He feeds you the last bite and takes the plate away.   
“That was just the first time that you allowed me to worship your body. Since then, each time has been even more memorable than the last,” he says.  
He bends to the cooler and removes yet another plate.  
“The last course is my favorite. You know how much I love sweets,” he says with a smile.   
He pulls the cover off of the plate to reveal an enormous slice of cheesecake with strawberries.  
“New York!” you exclaim.  
“New York,” he nods. “The place where the best thing that ever happened to me occurred.”  
You blush and look down. “I can’t believe that you remembered,” you tell him.  
He lifts your chin with his fingers, “How could I not remember? “he says. “It’s not every day that the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman in the world tells you she loves you for the first time.”  
He cuts a piece of cheesecake and places it in your mouth. It’s decadent and delicious, but all that you can think about is how much your want to taste him. It’s been months since you’ve seen him and you need him. He cuts himself a slice and takes it in his mouth. The enjoyment on his face makes you change your mind about rushing him. He enjoys these surprises so much; you don’t want to ruin it by jumping him. He continues feeding you both until yet another plate is empty.  
He gets up and removes the final plate. Setting it aside, he pulls you to your feet and into his arms. You snuggle against him and rest your head on his chest.   
“God, I love you,” he says burying his face in your hair. “The last year of my life has been the most amazing.”

“Mine too,” you tell him pulling away slightly so you can look in those gorgeous blue eyes. “I didn’t feel alive until I met you.”  
“Neither did I, darling,” he replies. “I never want to be without you. You complete me.”  
He pulls a box from his pocket and drops to one knee in the sand.   
“You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?” he asks.  
Your mouth drops open and you feel tears prick the corner of your eyes. All you can do is shake your head yes. A look of relief crosses his face as he takes your left hand in his and removes the ring from the box. Slipping it on your finger, he rises to his feet and gathers you in his arms.   
He bends to kiss you and you see tears shining in his eyes just before his lips meet yours. His tongue parts your lips and you eagerly meet it with yours. He groans and wraps his arms around you. He lifts you with ease and you wrap your legs around his waist.  
“Tom I need you, now,” you say into his mouth.  
He sets you down and turns toward the table. Pulling a blanket from underneath he spread it on the sand and lays you down on top of it. Looking around you can’t believe how absolutely perfect this all is. The sun is hanging just over the horizon, an orange ball casting a beautiful glow over the beach. The candles flickering in the breeze that is full of the scent of stargazer lilies. The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen standing over you looking like you are the only woman in the world. It’s almost unbelievable.  
“Tom, please make love to me,” you say. “It’s the only thing missing from this perfect picture.”  
“With pleasure,” he replies and joins you on the blanket. His hands skim over your body as his lips meet your shoulder. A shiver runs down your body and you bury your hands in his curls to keep him as close to you as possible.   
“I love you so much,” you tell him as his lips work their way down your body. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”  
He pushes the bodice of your dress down, freeing your breasts to his hungry lips. Taking each in turn, he circles you nipples with his tongue before answering.  
“We’ll need to add another course to our perfect meal after that day,” he replies. “Maybe wedding cake? You know I never say no to dessert.”  
You feel him smile against your stomach as he slowly pulls your dress up around your hips. You feel his breath on your sex as he runs his fingers under the edge of your panties.  
“You are exquisite,” he says, each word like a caress against your wetness. You moan and arch your back bringing yourself closer to his mouth. His tongue darts out and flicks your clit. “And you taste amazing. You are so ready for me.”  
“Tom, I need you inside of me,” you beg. “Please!”  
He rises to his knees and unzips his pants. Sliding your panties down your legs, he removes them and tosses them aside. He moves between your outstretched legs and places himself at your entrance. Rubbing himself against your wetness, he slides inside. You shiver as he sheathes himself inside of you. He releases a long groan as he begins moving.  
“You feel so amazing. There is nowhere that I would rather be than inside of you,” he tells you.  
The words send you over the edge and your body clenches around him. He gasps as your walls close around him and speeds up his pace.  
“I love you so much,” he groans as he releases himself inside of you. “I can’t believe you are going to be my wife.”  
You rub his back as he buries his face in your neck and relaxes against you.   
“Tom, I’m the lucky one,” you tell him.


End file.
